Meant to be
by Charmed-Rebel 16
Summary: What if Chris didn't save Wyatt, What if he just postponed him turning for two years. Now Chris is more determined to save Wyatt but with Wyatt trying to turn him. Chris knows it's going to be hard especially trying to run the resistance, keep his family in check and plan a trip to the past as well.
1. Prologue

**I'm sorry but here is another story. I promise I will finish my other 2 stories but right now when I think of something for one of my stories I get nothing bar this and it's driving me insane so i'm getting it out there, in the world of fanfiction. I want 3 reviews for this story or I am not updating, okay, okay.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or any of the chamed characters. I only own my characters.**

**This story is set in the dark future but the prologue is what happened before Wyatt took over the world.**

_**Prologue**_

Pandora was walking to her locker when she bumped into Wyatt.

"Hey Wyatt, i'm sorry I walked into you" Pandora apologised. Wyatt chuckled evily and rolled his eyes but never moved. Pandora walked all the way around Wyatt and got to her locker. She opened it. It had pink fluff inside, a shelf at the side and all her books, pencils, rubbers, pens and at the very bottem it held some wiccan stuff incase of a emergancy. She took out her scince book and a pen then closed her locker. Everyone had decorated their locker. The one on Pandora's right was Blue, black, white and had the football teams name on it. In fact all the football teams lockers are the same. The one on her left was red and had a black devil drawn on it. Pandora had to admit that the way the devil was drawn was quite cool. It's head was round, black and had devil horns on it. There was a pointy trident next to the head. It tail was squiggly and the handle from the trident ran right through it. That locker belonged to a goth or something. Pandora didn't really know but her locker had random stuff on it, it was white and had a red triquetra in the middle, smiley faces, her siblings and cousins that were at the school wrote their names on the locker again no Wyatt, the triquetra was on every Halliwells locker somewhere apart from Wyatt's.

"Poppy, Mel!" Pandora shouted as she saw her twin sister Poppy walk out the library with their cousin Melinda. She ran over to them.

"Hey aren't you late for class?" Poppy asked.

"No studying" Pandora said holding up her science book.

"Oh we're late for class so we'll see you at lunch" Melinda said.

"I wanted to asked you's something" Pandora said.

"What?" Melinda asked. Pandora could tell she was in a hurry to get to class and so was Poppy.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight?" Pandora asked playing with her pen.

"We can't Chris is writing a spell to take us back in time so we can get better info for our history project" Poppy said smiling. Poppy wasn't one to break the rule unless they had to be broken so they must be desperate or something.

"Well okay then bye" Pandora said and ran past them into the library.

Henry Jr was in a dark cave in the underworld with his boyfriend, Mark Damon.

"You do know you have to tell your family about us sometime" Mark said.

"Yeah that would go well, hey mom i'm Bi, i'm going out with a demon, Oh and Chris knew before you" Henry Jr said sighing.

"Yip that would be bad but non the less you can't hide me forever" Mark said crossing his arms. His black hair flopping into his aqua blue eyes. Mark was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and he had black and blue converses on. He was half demon, half human so he looked human and his powers were shimmering, energy balls, calling, reforming, electric whip and power stripping.

"Well I can try, can't I" Henry Jr said smirking.

"I love you so I will support you no matter your desision" Mark said, Herny hated it when Mark made him feel guilty for hiding him.

"Fine i'll tell them tonight at dinner" Henry Jr said and gave Mark a quick kiss. A voice could be heard coming from the next cave.

"Henry I know your down here!" Chris shouted.

"I'm in here!" Henry Jr shouted back and Chris ran into the cave.

"I gotta get you out of here" Chris said panting. He had been running around the underworld, looking in different caves and hunting demons and then he heard the Paul Damon was looking for his son.

"What, Why?" Henry Jr asked quickly.

"Because you can't orb and Mark can't shimmer you home because his dad is looking for him and should be here any minute" Chris said and put his hand on Henry's shoulder not giving him a chance to protest and orbed them out.

"Mark Damon, What Do You Think Your Doing!" Mark's dad Paul shouted and Mark panicked.

"Em...nothing" Mark said.

"I just saw you talking to, two of the charmed ones children" Paul said walking closer to Mark.

"Oh that I was planning to kill them, you know killing is good for demons with and withut souls" Mark lied.

"Well good to know just don't get killed by the source" Paul said and put his hand on Mark's shoulder and shimmered them back home.

"Robin what do you see?" Wyatt asked his seer.

"Your reign will be a long one if you kill the strongest charmed one" Robin said.

"That won't be easy but it's a challenge and I like challenges" Wyatt said smirking.

"Lord Wyatt!" James shouted running in.

"James have you got some news for me?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, I know you want to turn your cousins evil and I might have an idea of hoe=w to do it" James said and there was a long silence.

"Well what is it?" Wyatt pushed he hated being kept in the dark for to long and sometime if left to long then someone always disappears.

"Your cousin Henry is Bi, he is going out with Paul damons son Mark and your brother is the only one that knows" James said and bowed down.

"Perfect I can get a demon to kidnap Mark in front of Henry and he'll want to find him but when he finds him, Mark will be dead and Henry will want revenge and hopefully that will draw him to me" Wyatt said evily.

"Good idea sir" James said.

"Yes now leave" Wyatt said and James shimmered out.

"Now when will I kill her?" Wyatt asked.

"Two days on your brothers birthday" Robin said and disappeared.

It was Chris's 16th birthday and the Whole family had gathered at the manor for the party but the whole night Wyatt seemed a little distant and that scared Chris but not a whole lot scared Chris so this feeling that he had, had to be trying to tell him something. Chris had been following Wyatt about for the past few weeks and found that he spends most of his time in the underworld. After everyone had left they gathered in the hall to say goodbye to Melinda because she was going to stay at a friends house. After Melinda left Wyatt went upstairs and when he came back down he was dressed in black attire.

"Wyatt why are dressed in black?" Chris asked panicing.

"I'm sorry lil' brother I hope one day you'll understand why I did this" Wyatt said and walked into the conservatory to see their mother.

"Mom i'm so sorry" Wyatt said coldly but with regret in his voice. He threw a high voltage energy ball at Piper. The energy ball froze inches away from her chest, she moved away from it.

"Wyatt what has gotten into you?" Piper asked angrily. The one word sent shivers down Pipers skin because its the one word the other Chris came to stop.

"Power"

"Stop she's our mom" Chris said. He flicked his wrist and sent Wyatt flying through the wall along with his energy ball that hit the wall behind Wyatt. Wyatt stood up with no wounds.

"Don't make me hurt you Chris, I don't want to hurt you" Wyatt said tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah well you've already hurt me" Chris spat.

"Can't we talk about this?" Piper pleaded.

"No mom we can't cause you'll be dead" Wyatt said and threw an athame at Piper that she didn't have a chance to freeze.

"No!" Chris shouted.

"It has to be like this Chris, You'll come to realise that in time trust me" Wyatt said and flamed out. Chris ran over to Piper and saw the athame sticking out her chest where her heart is.

"Mom hold on please i'll get help just hold on" Chris pleaded sadly and tears started to form in his eyes.

"Peanut I h-have to g-g-go it's my time" Piper stuttered.

"Wait, Aunt Paige, Aunt Paige please mom needs you!" Chris shouted

"I l-l-love y-you Peanut and y-your sister" Piper said struggling for breath.

"You can tell her yourself" Chris said sadly and the tears that formed in his eyes fell. Piper's lips were starting to pale and her skin was starting to pale "Leo, Leo I know you hate me but please answer me, mom's dying, dad come on Dad, dad!"

"Peanut promise me one thing" Piper said her eyes watering. She gathered her last remaining strength and put her hand one his cheek. Chris grabbed her hand and pulled it closer to him.

"Anything" Chris said sniffling.

"Protect your family even Wyatt" Piper panted and took one last breath and at the same time as her last breath Chris said

"I promise"

Once Chris saw she wasn't breathing he started to panic and did what he should have done. He held his shaking hands over the wound. Chris knew it was a long shot considering he could never heal before and she was dead and Chris was right nothing happened. He dropped his hand and held her close.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Chris asked her cold body.

He stayed awake all night and in the morning he didn't even hear the rest of his family come in.

"Oh my god what happened?" Phoebe asked but Chris didn't hear her, he just kept staring into space.

"Chris, look at me" Paige said trying to get his attention.

"Paige heal her!" Phoebe demanded.

"But she's dead, I can't heal the dead" Paige said sadly holding back her tears.

"Well try" Phoebe said and started crying.

"Fine" Paige said and blinked because she had to stay strong. She went to put her hands over Pipers wound but Chris putted her closer to him so Paige couldn't get near the wound.

"Chris, honey I need to heal her" Paige said and put a hand on Chris's shoulder but he just shook it off and jumped up, his eyes were red rimmed from all the crying.

"You weren't here last night when I called, neither was Leo, nobody was!" Chris shouted angrily. Everyone flinched when he shouted nobody had seen him like this before.

"But you didn't call" Paige said softly.

"Let's ask mom she'll tell you that I called oh wait you can't she's dead!" Chris shouted again. Everyone knew he was angry but they could still hear a hint of sarcasim in his voice.

"Honey come on you have to sleep" Phoebe said taking a deep breath and wiping away the her tears.

"No I have to save Wyatt" Chris said shaking his head.

"How, did a demon get him, is it the same demon that got to Piper?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"No he is the demon!" Chris stated and orbed out.

"Where'd he go?" Phoebe asked.

"To blow off some steam probably" Paige said and closed Piper's eyes.

"Coop can you take the kids and Henry home please?" Phoebe asked softly.

"Sure just call if you need anything" Coop said and gently kissed her forehead and then he hearted the kids and Henry out.

"I killed her now Mark's turn" Wyatt said smiling evily.

"Yes tonight" Robin said.

"Why tonight?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Because _Junior_ will be upset about Piper's death the same as everyone else and then you kill Mark, he'll go over the edge" Robin said smirking.

"But Chris would have told them that I killed her so their going to be looking for me" Wyatt said.

"I know you'll find away sir" Robin said.

**Here is the Prologue. I want to say that in my story Chris didn't stop Wyatt turning evil he just postponed it for two years.**

**Review if you want to know what happens next**

**Charmed-rebel 14**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one people. I know there was a lot of spelling mistakes and it didn't make sense but i was copying it off my phone. I used to write stories on my phone before i made up an accont on this so i'm taking them off my phone and on to this.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or any of the chamed characters. I only own my characters.**

_**Chapter 1-The future**_

_*Wyatt killed Phoebe, Paige, Henry, Abi, Mark and Piper. Henry Jr, Pandora and Andie have joined Wyatt. Chris is the leader of the resistance and Melinda, Alex and Poppy help but they take orders from Chris. Caleb makes Wyatt think he's Evil but he is really working for Chris. Victor has died from lung Cancer. Coop had a mental break down after Phoebe and Abi died and Andie turned evil. Coop is glad he still has Alex but he does work with Chris at the resistance putting couples together when he can*_

_**Four years later**_

"Chris we have to save Poppy!" Alex said.

"I know but if we charge in there he'll be ready for that and we can't risk anyone being killed" Chris said putting a file in the filing cabinet and turning to face Alex.

"Well we can let him kill or turn her, she's one of the only family i have left Chris" Alex said.

"Fine!" Chris said shaking his head.

"Okay i'll tell everyone to get ready" Alex said happily and turning to walked out but Chris grabbed her arm.

"I go myself, he won't Kill me no matter how many times he says he will" Chris said.

"No! Chris he'll torture you and then we won't see you for ages, Melinda will worry" Alex said sadly.

"Where is Mel?" Chris asked worried.

"She's out with Frankie, Lexie, Chelsea, Kelsey, Lacey and Zach looking for anyonrwho is injured" Alex said.

"Alexandra you should have went with her!" Chris shouted.

"She'll be fine!" Alex shouted back.

"You better hope so cause i can't lose anyone else" Chris said annoyed.

"I know, i don't want to lose her too but she needs a little independence" Alex said sadly.

"I'll give her independence When her bg brother is not evil and her other brother isn't getting tortured every week by her brother that is evil!" Chris snapped then ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair in frustrtion.

"I'm sorry i didn't think" Alex said sadly. She hateed to seee her cousin over worked, worked, worried, tired and stessed out but he didn't help himself captured by Wyatt and drinking lots and lots of coffee.

"Can you get Caleb to keep an eye on her please" Chris said taking a deep breath.

"Wyatt sent him out and we are trying to keep tabs on him but it's hard" Alex said.

"Well i guess i better go free Poppy" Chris said and orbed out.

**Wyatt's Mansion**

Chris obed into Wyatt's cold dark torture chambers. The bright blue and white orbs giving the place some light. Chris shouted

"Poppy where are you!"

"In here Chris!" Poppy shouted back.

"Right wait there" Chris said and ran over to her.

"The lock is charmed" Poppy said holding onto the metal bars for dear life.

"What, how?" Chris asked cofused. Wyatt didn't charmthe lock the last time Chris was there and that was two days ago.

"It zaps good beings but you should be able to counter the spell" Poppy said.

"Okay em...Lock that hurts beings of light will now harm all evil in it mist and release this witch from within" Chris chanted and the whole place flashed black to white and the lock fell off and Poppy ran out.

"Thank you Chris" Poppy said gratfully and hugged him.

"Listen Poppy did you see Pandora or Junior down here?" Chris asked holding her at arms length.

"Yip, One of Wyatt's demon were about to _'finish me off'_ and Pandora killed him and for once she was like my sister again and Junior was talking to her about some guy called Mark and it was the anniversary of his death and he was crying, so i believe they can be saved and i will save them" Poppy said.

"Well thats a start" Chris said.

"Chris, Caleb told me to tell you that Wyatt is planning to capturing you. Oh and Wyatt temporarily bond my powers so i can't orb" Poppy said

"Okay i'm going to orb you back" Chris said and waved his hand and Poppy disappeared in blue and white orbs. Chris orbed her to the resistance. Chris ran throught the chambers searching for anyone else that needs freed.

_"Wow, its a bit empty down here. Empty isn't Wyatt's style, he always has someone to kill or torture" Chris thought confused._

"Christopher how nice of your to drop by" Wyatt said coldly.

"Actually it's not so nice so i'll be going" Chris said sarcastically.

"No the party's just starting" Wyatt said smirking. His eyes were full of hate and evil but somewhere in his eyes there was love you just had to look for it even though it's like finding the invisible needle in a haystack.

"I would love to stayand be tortured i have people to protect from you" Chris said and went to walk past Wyatt but Wyatt used his TK (which he stole from a witch he killed) and threw Chris past a bunch of chambers and in to a solid brick wall. His head got most of the blow and he probably had concusion but it was really sore. He put his hand to the back of his head and when he looked at his finger it was covered in a warm sticky crimson liquid. Chris knew that liquid all to well, he had seen enough of it to last a life time. Over the years of fighting Chris had learned not to show any emotion when he was hurt or fighting because Chris knew emotion could get him killed cause if any of his opponent saw the Pain, fear, anger and hatred then he could get hurt or worse killed so he hides all of his emotions when fighting. Sometimes he forgets about the mask he has on and the resistance thinks Chris is hollow. Well the new people think that but if you've known Chris for ages then you'll know he is and can be a giant teddy bear. A saracstic, annoying, neurotic, smart ass, caring, emotionless teddy bear.

"Trying to knock me out are we Wyatt?" Chris asked standing up.

"No Christopher, i just can't let you leave without you joining me" Wyatt said smirking.

"I will never join you Wy, your evil!" Chris hissed.

""I'm not evil because there is no such thing as good and evil-" Wyatt started to say but Chris cut him off.

"Only power Yeah, yeah, yeah, you really need a new speech because i'm starting to get bored of that one" Chris finished and fake yawned at the end of it.

Don't get smart with me Christopher!" Wyatt shouted annoyed.

"Or what you'll kill me, Well i hate to break it to ya Wy but you won't kill me cause you never could and you never will" Chris said smiling.

"Who says?" Wyatt asked.

"Me thats who" Chris said.

"Listen Christopher you could have what ever you want if you join me, Melinda did and now she has all the independence she wants with reason" Wyatt said waving his arm and Melinda appeared in a bunch of dark orbs beside him.

"Mel what happened?" Chris asked with a straight face but deep down there was worry quickly starting to eat away at him.

"She joined me" Wyatt said.

"No Mel, i need you, Alex needs you, Poppy needs you, we all need you" Chris pleaded. His mask was slipping from the shock.

"I'm sorry Chris but i can't live in fear of dying everyday and this way i can be with Caleb" Melinda said.

"Caleb may be a demon but he wouldn't want you killing along side him, Your still innocent Melinda and we want you to stay that way for now" Chris said hoping Melinda would come back. She held a straight face but her eyes were full of sadness and regret.

"I can't!" Melinda choked and turned her head to the side.

"Now Christopher are you going to get in the cell the easy way or the hard way" Wyatt said knowing full well Chris would pick the hard way.

"Not today Wyatt, not today" Chris said and quickly orbed out.

"I had an anti-orb spell put on this place so how did he get out?" Wyatt questioned very loudly.

"I don't know maybe when he broke Poppy out the whole place was cloaked in goodness instead of evil" Melinda guessed.

""Well fix it!" Wyatt demanded and flamed out.

Melinda thought for a few minutes then started chanting.

"Last spell cast will now erased turn everything back to the way it once was and give some light to this dark place" Melinda chanted. The whole place glowed white to black and the chambers lit up a bit. Melinda smiled at her accomplishment and walked away.

Chris orbed back to his office at the Resistance but never got to think about what had just happened because Alex and Poppy burst in.

"Chris your back, I thought Wyatt got you again" Alex said but Chris didn't answer, he just looked at the floor.

"Chris what happened after you orbed me out?" Poppy asked.

"Mel" Was all Chris choked out.

"What happened did he capture her?" Alex asked worried.

"No!" Chris said

"Then what, Did he kill her?" Poppy asked getting more worried.

"She joined him!" Chris shouted and threw a Picture frame into the wall. Poppy bent down and picked the broken picture up, she was careful not to cut her finger on the glass. It was a picture of Chris(8), Wyatt(10), Melinda(5) and Piper(39) before Wyatt turned evil and killed Piper. Poppy gently sat the picture on the desk and stood beside Alex again.

"What? She wouldn't, she's good" Alex said not wanting to belive it.

"I have to go get a shower" Cris said and walked pasted them, ignoring their shared looks of concern.

"We'll save Melinda but first we need Caleb" Poppy said and orbed her and Alex all around the world to look for Caleb, if only he would stop shimmering somewhere else when they found him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris walked down a corridor that seemed to never end to find his room but shouting from the other end of the corridor made Chris turn around to see what was happening. He stopped round the corner from the shouting when he saw Tyler, Erin, Jamie and Henry Jr.

"What are you doing here Henry, your on Wyatt's side?" Erin asked.

"I left him after he attacked me!" Henry Jr shouted. He has never liked Erin even when he used to be good.

"Attack his own sure" Jamie said sarcastically.

"Anything can happen" Tyler snapped at Jamie.

"And what would you?" Erin asked her big brother.

"A lot more than you!" Tyler bit back.

"Sure if mom and dad were still alive they wouldn't let anybody over the front door but no you let demons in" Erin said.

"Hey!" Jamie shouted he always got insulted because he was half demon.

"You don't count your good" Erin said.

"Enough chit chat i need to talk to Chris now!" Henry shouted.

"Well he's busy" Jamie said.

"No i'm not" Chris said walking in.

"Chris your back, is Poppy okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah but Melinda joined him" Chris said.

"I'm sorry bro" Tyler said sympathically.

"It's okay we'll save them all" Chris said and turned to Junior.

"Chris i'm not on Wyatt's side anymore i left" Henry said.

"Why?" Chris asked his face cold and hard, like marble.

"Because i found out it was him that killed Mark" Henry said.

"What? Come on lets get you cleaned up" Chris said.

"Thanks" Henry said and walked in with and arm around his other arm.

"Chris he's evil!" Erin said.

"He's also my cousin!" Chris bit back.

"Yeah well so" Erin said.

"Ty you know you are one of my closest friends but if your lil' sister kept trying to tell me what to do then i won't hesitate to take her to Wyatt" Chris said.

"Yeah man sometimes she doesn't know when to bite her tongue but i'll try and control her from now on" Tyler said.

"Thanks cause i really don't want to visit Wyatt and arrange to have her burned at the stake because if that happens i might enjoy and just kill everyone and i don't want to be like Wyatt not again" Chris said

"Okay" Tyler said.

"Oh and there's a meeting tonight at 7pm so be" Chris said and walked away with Junior.

Once Henry was in his old room Chris conjured clothes and got a first aid kid from the bathroom and a bowl of hot water and a cloth.

"Here put this on that energy ball mark it should stop the bleeding" Chris said and put the wet cloth. Junior put it on the burn on his upper arm and hissed in pain.

"What did you put in that water?" Henry asked.

"Whiskey" Chris said

"Where did you get whiskey from in the middle of a war?" Henry asked but Chris just gave him the look that said do you really have to ask.

"I have my ways and reasons" Chris said.

"You do, so hows Bianca and Summer?" Henry asked.

"Bianca's fine and Summer is to smart for her age" Chris said.

"How old is she now?" Henry asked.

"Three and a Half" Chris said

"When can she she her uncle Henry?" Henry asked.

"After you go for a shower and shave that beard off, you look ridiculous" Chris said.

"You done?" Henry asked smiling.

"No after your done in here get dressed and meet me in the meeting room" Chris said.

"Yes Sir" Henry said and saluted Chris with his good arm.

"Whatever" Chris said and telekinetically threw a pillow at Junior and walked out the room. A faint smile appeared on his face as he made his way to his room to have a shower.

**Chapter one is done, i know i wanted 3 reviews but i got one so thank you mclaughlin for reviewing.**

**Review even if you don't have an account. Review or i am not adding another chapter.**

**Charmed-rebel 14**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi my wonderful and faithful readers. For this chapter you can all say thank you to ****Midnightwriter95**** who helped me decide the contents for this Chapter and the following few Chapters too.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or any of the charmed characters. I only own my characters.**

**I hope this chapter isn't confusing so on with the story…..**

_**Chapter 2-Mystious**_

Chris didn't have much fun at that meeting but then again when does he ever because they always have to bring up the fact that Chris and Wyatt are brothers and Chris should kill Wyatt. He loved Wyatt so much and he wanted to save him but sometimes Chris just wanted to give up and join Wyatt but he couldn't because he has a beautiful little girl and a gorgeous girlfriend that he loves so much and he won't let Wyatt near them. After the meeting Chris and the other conjurers stayed behind to conjure fresh clothes, bedding, food, water, first aid kits, weapons and cleaning stuff. Henry Jr had stood at the meeting room door until Chris was done and then they went into one of the living rooms that only Halliwell family members and close friends of the family went to talk, work, read and watch really old DVDs.

"Chris do you know where me sister is?" Henry Jr asked and they walked into the room and Poppy was sitting on one of the couches.

"Over there!" Chris said and pointed towards Poppy who was reading quietly.

"Poppy!" Henry Jr exclaimed happily and Poppy looked up at him, she grinned like a cheasure cat and ran over to Henry and hugged him for dear life.

"Henry when, how, what, Henry!" Poppy tried to ask.

"Come on lets go for a walk, we can talk alone" Henry Jr said and they walked out the room.

"Bianca your sister Leigh has just become a member of the resistance" Chris said.

"I don't care! She stabbed me in the back, literally" Bianca said annoyed.

"I know babe but she's going to be living here" Chris said and embraced Bianca tightly.

"I love you" Bianca said smiling.

"I love you too" Chris said back.

"You have to lift summer into her room" Bianca said.

"Why isn't she in her bed?" Chris asked.

"She wanted to see her Daddy, Who she hasn't seen in two days!" Bianca whispered.

"I'm sorry Bianca but I run a resistance and I don't have enough free time but I'm working on it!" Chris said.

"Well she's in that room and if you're lucky she might wake up!" Bianca said and walked out the room.

Chris walked into the room Bianca said Summer was in and sure enough there was a Little brunette girl lying fast asleep on the couch. Chris went over to her and lifted her up but the girl's eyes fluttered open to reveal Emerald green jewels that were filled with glee.

"Daddy!" Summer exclaimed happily and threw her small arms around Chris's neck.

"Hi Princess" Chris said and hugged her.

"Daddy, why do you work all the time?" Summer asked.

"So I can keep you and mommy safe" Chris said softly.

"But I don't get to see you" Summer said sadly.

"_**I will not turn into a dead beat dad, I am not Leo" Chris thought.**_

"I so sorry Princess but I promise me and you will spend time together tomorrow" Chris said.

"Pinky promise?" Summer asked holding up her small pinky.

"Pinky promise!" Chris said smiling softly and wrapping his pinky gently around hers.

"I love you, Daddy" Summer said happily and hugged Chris again.

"I love you too, Summer but it's time for bed" Chris said and walked out the small room and into the living room.

"Okay Daddy" Summer said through a yawn. Chris walked into the never ending hallway and opened the door next to his bedroom door. He walked into the white room and over to the bed. Chris pulled back the bed covers and gently lay Summer in the bed and tucked her in. Chris left the room but not before giving Summer a peck on her cheek and whispering 'good night'. Chris went to the military and weapons meeting room because he had a meeting there and then him and a couple of fighter had to go out and stop a couple of witch's burning at the stake. Chris knew what it was like to burn because he had burned but Wyatt brought him back to life.

"You're late Christopher" Toni said.

"Yeah but I have a kid so I'm aloud to be late" Chris said.

"Whatever!" Toni said and walked over to a solider and started talking. Chris sat at the long desk and shouted.

"Everyone sit down!"

Everyone rushed to their seats and sat down quickly not wanting to get on Chris's bad side.

"Okay we're going to save Gabrielle, Thomas, Tanya and Frazer cause they got caught by the witch hunters and are going to burn at 8:55 pm exactly we're going to split into four groups, any questions?" Chris said.

"Chris what if one of us get left behind?" Taylor asked softly

"The same as always, we head back to base and plan another mission" Chris said shaking his head.

"Shall we get ready and go?" Colin asked.

"Yes, you guys have 10 minutes" Chris said and everyone left the room including him.

They dressed in black, got guns, potions and bullet proof vests just in case and then they headed out in their groups. Every group had a leader, a white-lighter, two trained fighter and one demon or half demon. In Chris's group he was the leader, Taylor was the white-lighter, Anna and Nathan were the trained fighters and Lucas was half demon. Chris wasn't just the leader he was a fantastic fighter so he could pass as one of the fighters in his group which would make his group have one more trained fighter than the others.

As they made their way through San Francisco, Chris's group noticed that the city looked worse than it had yesterday. There were more ruined buildings and things on fire. Eventually they made it to a square that Wyatt magical made for his announcements of course he had allowed the witch hunters to use it. There were a couple of trees and bushes far enough away from the dark stage that the square that was full of demons, witches and humans on Wyatt's side couldn't see them.

"This is suicide" Nathan whispered.

"I've seen worse" Chris whispered back.

"Yeah you've been worse" Nathan said back.

"Shut up, we have to split up" Chris said and sneaked a peaked at the crowd.

"Chris are you trying to kill us?" Taylor asked.

"You can't die unless a dark-lighter hits you with a poisoned arrow and as for the rest of you-" Chris said getting cut off by the sound of a voice coming from the stage. Chris looked up and saw a guy standing there and to the right of the stage there was four demons, each one holding on to one of the victims.

"Chris it's starting!" Anna pointed out.

"No shit sherlock!" Chris said and hand his fingers through his hair.

"Chris!" Taylor said sternly.

"Okay you four go that way and I'll go on my own" Chris said.

"But that's-" Anna started to say.

"But nothing do as I say and whatever happens don't worry about me just get Frazer out of here" Chris said and stood up and walked away. Chris made sure to stay in the shadows and not get noticed. He knew what he was planning to do was suicide and he would be breaking ever promise he ever made but he had to fake his own death so he could go to the past without everyone worrying about him. There was one thing that could go wrong with his plan and that was the part where he had to orb to the base and get his daughter.

Chris now stood in the wings of the stage shaking. He turn invisible and astral projected another one of him. The astral projected Chris walked on to the stage and made sure everyone could see him.

"I Christopher Halliwell am here to take the place of the others that have to be burned tonight!" Astral Chris shouted.

"We are not going to give up the chance to kill four witches let alone five, Get him!" The guy in charge said. Astral Chris didn't see the two demons come up behind and grab him. They dragged Astral Chris to one of the burning stations and tied him in place. The guy in charge Walked up to Astral Chris and stuck a needle in his arm. Astral Chris's eyes started rolling and soon he was unconscious. Out in the audience the resistance members were watching in shock. They had lots of questions to ask Chris but they might never get asked.

"Now watch as Christopher Halliwell the brother of Lord Wyatt Halliwell dies at the hand of fire the same as his ancestor Melinda Warren" The guy said holding a torch with fire dancing on it. He threw the torch at Astral Chris's feet. The hay caught fire along with Astral Chris's trousers. The fire spread really fast and soon there was nothing for the resistance to save. The resistance quickly snapped out of the shock that they were in. Chris took his burned Astral self back into his body and orbed out.

Chris orbed into his daughters room and quietly woke her up. She woke up really quickly and Chris gave her some clothes and told her to get ready. Chris quietly sneaked into his and Bianca's room and saw her out cold on the bed. Chris took out the letter he wrote earlier along with his mother's engagement ring which he sat on the small bedside table next to letter and then he left and went back into his daughter's room. He hid clothes at the manor days ago so he didn't have to worry about that.

"Summer can you shimmer us to the Manor, where daddy used to live" Chris asked softly. He knew if he orbed demons would be all over them but if she shimmered them Wyatt wouldn't know they were there.

"Okay daddy" Summer said and took Chris's hand and the shimmered to the Halliwell manor museum. The attic was dark so Chris conjured some candles and Chalk. He lite the candles and started to draw the triquetra on the wall. Chris didn't need the book of shadows because when Wyatt turned evil and killed Piper, Chris copied everything from the book into a large thick note pad he had. He took the book out his bag and put the bag over his shoulders. He opened the book to the page he needed and started chanting.

"_**Hear these words, Hear the rhyme, Heed the hope within my mind, **_

_**send me back to where I'll find what I wish in place and time"**_

Chris finished chanting and a blue portal opened up right in front to him and Summer. Chris took Summer's hand and they both walked through the portal.

**Chapter 2 is done and If you want the next chapter review.**

**Thank you ****Midnightwriter95,**** thank you x50**

**Charmed-rebel **

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi my wonderful and faithful readers. Thank for your reviews. Because this is story is centered around Wyatt and Chris so it will jump from the Past to the Future, Again thank you Midnightwriter95. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or any of the charmed characters. I only own my characters.**

**On with the story….**

_**Chapter 3-Beliving is hard**_

**Future (Wyatt's Mansion)**

Wyatt was sitting in his office in his big black leather chair when Pandora dark orbed in. Wyatt sighed when he felt Pandora's presence and turned his chair round from the window to face Pandora.

"Wyatt something happened to Chris!" Pandora said panicking. If Wyatt was listening at the beginning, he is now. He may have threatened Chris a lot but Chris was still his brother and he loved him.

"The witch hunters killed him" Pandora said sadly.

"No he can't be, I'll resurrect him like I always do" Wyatt said angrily.

"You can't this time he would have moved on by now and there is no body left!" Pandora said.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"His body was burned to a crisp, nothing is left of him" Pandora said quickly.

"Find the witch hunter that burned him and kill him on site" Wyatt said but Pandora stood there not moving.

"Wyatt I-" Pandora trailed off.

"You want to go back to the resistance don't you" Wyatt said.

"Just to make sure my family is alright Wyatt!" Pandora said.

"There my family to Pandora!" Wyatt shouted. He was getting angry and when Wyatt got angry someone got hurt or killed.

"At least I care about them" Pandora said. Pandora was getting angry too and she and Wyatt were both to stubborn to walk away.

"Yeah you cared about them when you killed your dad in cold blood and I took the wrap for you" Wyatt shouted.

"I didn't ask you to cover for me Wyatt, I didn't even mean to kill him" Pandora said sadly.

"Sure you did, he found out you killed an innocent and joined me so you killed him" Wyatt said smiling.

"Wyatt I was conflicted but please let me go, I'll come back after the funeral" Pandora begged.

"What makes you think I'll allow a funeral?" Wyatt questioned her.

"He's your brother and despite everything you two have been through, you still love him" Pandora said.

"Fine go but if you don't come back I will personally hunt and kill Junior, Poppy and any other family member I can get my hands on, is that clear?" Wyatt stated.

"Crystal" Pandora said and dark orbed out.

Wyatt felt sad, angry and alone. He had one person that wouldn't give up on him and now that person was gone, forever. Sure had other family members but they kind of hated each other.

_**The Resistance**_

Alex was having a hard time trying to calm her dad down. He was suicidal. Coop had just lost another family member and he didn't think his brain could handle the loss of another person.

"Dad calm down!" Alex said softly.

"Alex be careful. He could hurt you!" Poppy said panicking. Coop was sitting in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth and mumbling death threats.

"Don't worry about me just go see if Bianca is okay. She just lost Chris as well and to top that off Summer is missing" Alex said sadly and turned round to face Poppy.

"You sound just like Chris, putting everyone else's needs before your own" Poppy said blinking back the tears.

"Well someone has to" Alex said and turned back to face her father. Poppy sighed sadly and walked away.

Poppy walked down the twisting hallways until she got to Bianca's bedroom. Poppy reached her hand out to push the door open but stopped when she heard someone softly weeping in the room and Poppy guessed it was Bianca and sure enough when Poppy walked into the room there Bianca was sitting curled up on the bed.

"Hey" Poppy said quietly.

"What do you want?" Bianca asked.

"Just come to see if you're okay!" Poppy said and sat on the end of the bed but Bianca jumped off the bed and started pacing.

"I just lost everything I loved but I'm fine!" Bianca snapped.

"Calm down everyone here lost Chris not just you" Poppy said standing up.

"No but he was going to propose" Bianca said.

"What?" Poppy asked gob smacked.

"Yeah and to top it all off it was suicide, he planned his own death!" Bianca shouted.

"No, he wouldn't, you're lying" Poppy said she would not believe that Chris committed suicide.

"I'm not lying, read the letter that he left" Bianca said and handed Poppy the small bit of paper filled with writing. Poppy read the letter word for word.

_**Bianca, **____**If you're reading this it means you're awake and I'm gone. If I know you and I do then you have found out I'm dead and you want to kill someone but death is not a way to get past it. Cry about it, shout about it but don't kill for it. Life is too valuable to think of the mistakes of the past. I didn't die to hurt anybody I died because Wyatt might but vulnerable to an attack. You're probably wondering what's in the small black box. Well it's an engagement ring. I was going to give it to you at the right time but then I realized that there is no right time, not in the middle of a war. Just remember that I love you and tell Summer I love her too. Keep your chin up. Always, Chris XX**_

Poppy gave the letter back to Bianca and sat down. She was gob smacked. She didn't know what to think. Bianca sat down on the bed and hugged Poppy gently.

"Come on time to get revenge!" Bianca said.

"No me, Chris and a couple of other people were working on a plan and we had one all set up" Poppy said.

"What kind of plan?" Bianca asked.

"Well Chris was going to go back in time to when Wyatt was turned, the only thing is that there is a couple of things that could end up making things worse!" Poppy said sadly.

"What kind of things?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Well we don't know what turned Wyatt, Chris might not be born because he would have to spilt up Piper and Leo so he could become their white-lighter and Wyatt might try to get him back" Poppy explained.

"Wait a minute if Chris isn't born then Phoebe and Paige might not have kids and I won't have Summer. What was he thinking he could kill a lot more people than what he expected. He could do a lot of damage to the whole world!" Bianca said. She was Pissed off and Chris wasn't here to stop her killing people.

"He knew the risks but he would risk everything to save Wyatt. Chris trusted destiny to make sure his family never ceased to exist, he trusted fate to bring you and him together in the new future!" Poppy shouted.

"You know what I'm going to go find my daughter then I'm going to leave, talk about being kept in the dark by people you love!" Bianca spat and shimmered out. Poppy made her way out the room and back towards the main hall when dark orbs formed in front of her. She quickly got into the fighting stance but when the orbs disappeared and Pandora was standing there, Poppy dropped the fighting stance and hugged Pandora to death. They were quickly brought out of their happy reunion when they heard a loud crash coming from Coop's bedroom. The twins ran as fast as their legs would carry them. They burst into the room to find Alex standing up and coop nowhere in sight.

"He's gone" Alex whispered and looked at her cousins. She didn't even care Pandora was here because she just wanted to find her dad before he did anything stupid. Alex beamed out and orbing close behind her was Pandora and Poppy.

_**The Past**_

Chris and Summer had just walked through the portal and were in the legendary Halliwell manor. The attic door started to open and Chris froze. Phoebe and Paige walked in oblivious to Chris and Summer standing there. Phoebe turned round and spotted Chris. Her eyes started to pop out the socket and then Paige turned around.

"Demon!" Paige shouted.

"No I'm a white-lighter" Chris said and stood in front of his daughter.

"Prove it" Phoebe said.

"Easy" Chris said and orbed out and back in.

"Well he proved it" Paige said. Summer started to walk out from behind her dad's legs.

"Daddy who are they?" Summer asked.

"Witches just like you" Chris said.

"Who's the girl?" Phoebe asked.

"My daughter!" Chris said.

"Where you from?" Paige asked.

"The future but that's all I can tell you" Chris said.

"Can't you tell us your name, Future boy?" Paige asked smiling softly. Chris had only been in the manor for a couple of minutes and already Paige was starting to have a soft spot for him.

"Chris Perry and this is Summer Perry" Chris said introducing himself.

"Em…Do you know about the titans by any chance?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"Yeah that's one of the reasons why I came back because in my future Paige dies, taking the power of three with her" Chris said. He hated lying to his aunt Paige but he had to.

"What's the other reason?" Phoebe asked.

"Can't tell you that, at least not yet" Chris mumbled.

"Okay then how do we defeat them?" Paige asked.

"You can't, at least the power of three can't" Chris said sadly.

"Well I'll go tell Piper we're screwed!" Paige said sarcastically.

Phoebe and Chris both rolled their eyes and the same time not expecting Summer to speak up.

"Daddy turn them into gods, the Elders might hate it but it would save them"

Now it was Chris's turn for his eyes pop out. Summer was three and a half but she was way to advanced for her age.

"How did she know that?" Phoebe asked dumbstruck.

"She's too smart for her own good but she's right" Chris said chuckling a little bit.

"How old is she?" Paige asked.

"Three and a half but she's a super brainy kid, literally" Chris said.

"Oh" Phoebe said quietly.

_**The Future(The Halliwell Museum)**_

Coop had beamed into the Halliwell museum while Wyatt was in Chris's old bedroom. Wyatt heard a loud bang coming from the attic so flamed up stairs right away and found Coop standing up.

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt spat.

"To kill you" Coop said and ran full speed towards Wyatt. Wyatt quickly orbed Excalibur to him and drove it into Coop's abdomen. Wyatt quickly pulled the big sword out of Coop and Coop fell to the floor.

"Die quickly will you" Wyatt said coldly then walked away and sat on old aunt Pearl's couch.

After half an hour Coop had died and Wyatt was waiting for the rest of the cavalry to come and find him. Just as Wyatt was about to set Coop's body on fire a pink glow appeared making Wyatt disappear back into the shadows.

"Dad, no!" Alex said and ran to Coop with Pandora and Poppy close behind "Poppy heal him please"

"I can't he's dead" Poppy said sadly.

"Pandora use black magic, resurrect him please!" Alex pleaded.

"I can't, I don't know that spell, only Wyatt knows it" Pandora said shaking her head.

"We have to go before Wyatt shows up" Poppy said and Alex slid the cupid ring off Coop's finger and put it in her pocket.

"Going so soon" Wyatt said.

"Wyatt!" Alex gasped.

"The one and only" Wyatt said smiling.

"I hope so, I'd hate to have another cousin like you!" Poppy spat.

"Watch your tongue!" Wyatt said sternly and tk'd Poppy towards a bookcase. Pandora and Alex started to advance on Wyatt.

"I wouldn't" Wyatt said smiling.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because you'll be too busy grieving for three people" Wyatt said smiling coldly. Pandora and Alex were confused but when Wyatt sent two high voltage energy towards and unconscious Poppy. The energy balls killed her as soon as they touched her pale skin.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" A familiar voice shouted. Wyatt flinched when he heard the voice. When he was younger and did something wrong that voice always put him in his place. Wyatt slowly turned around and saw a solid version of Piper.

"Hello Mother"

**There you go the Chapter is done. Sorry there was hardly any Chris in this Chapter there will be more in the next chapter.**

**Review if you want to know what's going to happen next.**

**Charmed-rebel 15**

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello I'm back, sorry I took so long but it's the summer holidays and I'm sick so I have a lot of spare time left on my hands. Enjoy the Chapter **

**Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or any of the charmed characters. I only own my characters.**

**On with the story….**

_**Chapter 4-What the Hell?**_

_**Future (Halliwell's Attic)**_

Wyatt Halliwell had never been so shocked in his life. His mother was standing in front of him and the worst thing was that she was solid.

"Wyatt, what have you done?" Piper asked angrily.

"Re-created the world to fit my purposes" Wyatt said smirking.

"And to do that you killed your family?" Piper asked rhetorically.

"Not all of them are dead, Pandora, Alex, Andie, Mel and Henry are still alive I think not" Wyatt said and tilted his head in a taunting manor.

"You thought wrong Wyatt!" Piper said and made her way over to Pandora and Alex.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked confused.

"You know what I mean" Piper said. Pandora rested her hand on Poppy's cold hand while Piper took her free one, Alex put her hand on coop chest and took Piper's hand with her other. They disappeared in a swirl of gold and silver orbs that Wyatt had no intention of stopping.

_**The Resistance**_

Once they got back to the resistance they were instantly crowded with resistance members. Henry Jr came across the scene just as two bodies were getting carted away down the hall.

"Pandora?" Henry questioned confused.

"Henry, oh my god, thank god you're here" Pandora said quickly and wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and hugged him.

"What happened? Where's Poppy?" Henry asked worried.

"She's dead, Wyatt killed her and Uncle Coop in cold blood" Pandora said sadly. She buried her head into Henry's neck and started sobbed quietly. Henry held back his tears and looked up. He saw his aunt Piper standing there in a long white dress, her brown hair was cascading down her back. She hasn't changed I bit. She was smiling sadly at Henry.

"Pandora come on I'll take you to bed, you must be exhausted" Henry said and grabbed Pandora's shoulder. He'll held her at arm's length and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.

"Fine but please stay with me" Pandora said sadly.

"Of course" Henry said and lead her away. On the way to his room he looked back and stared at his aunt, he was still a little confused in that department.

Piper spotted Bianca talking to Anna in a corner of the room. Piper made her way over to her.

"Bianca?" Piper said as she approached Bianca. Anna walked away leaving them to talk.

"Piper, Why are you down here and not up there?" Bianca turned around and asked.

"Bianca, I have to tell you something about Chris" Piper said.

"I don't want to hear about it!" Bianca spat.

"Chris is still alive!" Piper whispered harshly.

"What? No it can't bea" Bianca said shaking her head.

"Can we talk somewhere private, please?" Piper pleaded and Bianca nodded slowly. Bianca led Piper out of the crowded area down a couple of halls and to her bedroom. Bianca opened the door and turned the light on. Piper sat down on the bed while Bianca stood in front of her, Bianca's were pleading with Piper to tell her what she knew.

"Piper?" Bianca asked.

"Bianca, Chris is the past with Summer" Piper said.

"Wait, with Summer? What do you mean with Summer?" Bianca asked confused.

"Chris took her to the past so he could save the past and so that he wouldn't have to leave her in middle of a war where she could get killed" Piper said.

"I'm capable of protecting my daughter, am I not?" Bianca asked annoyed. She was starting to get really angry.

"You are Bianca but at least at the moment she can enjoy being a child" Piper said softly.

"I don't care, I'm gonna track Chris down and once I land in the right time zone. I'm going to kill Chris and take back my daughter!" Bianca shouted. Her flaring nostrils showed how pissed off she was.

"Bianca I told you because I know you miss him not so you could plan his death!" Piper snapped.

"I don't care!" Bianca said.

"He went to the past to save the future" Piper said standing up.

"What if he gets himself erased from time because if that happens then Summer will disappear and god knows who else we'll lose!" Bianca snapped.

"He put his faith in destiny" Piper said.

"Well I didn't!" Bianca said and shimmered out. Piper sighed deeply and ran a hand through her long brown hair in frustration.

_**The Past**_

Leo and Piper were now in the Attic as well. Piper was clutching the baby monitor for dear life and Leo was standing next to Piper eyeing Chris up suspiciously. Chris was sitting on aunt Pearl's couch and summer was sitting on his knee quietly.

"Leo you have to turn us into Greek Goddesses, Chris has already explained that it's the only way that we'll have enough power to defeat the Titans" Paige said.

"I can't the elders forbid it!" Leo said. Piper made her way over to Chris and Summer.

"Chris I'm going to make Wyatt lunch, do you want me to make Summer something?" Piper asked softly. Her maternal instinct coming out. Piper looked into the young girl's eyes and saw hardly any innocence which made Piper want to protect her.

"Isn't down stairs crowded by magical creatures?" Chris questioned.

"That's just the conservatory, the kitchens clear" Piper said smiling.

"Okay then, Summer can you go downstairs with gr-Piper please?" Chris asked. He couldn't believe that he almost blew his cover when he had only been here for half an hour.

"Okay daddy" Summer said sweetly and jumped down off of Chris's lap and onto the floor. She took Piper's open hand and she and Piper left the attic. Chris stood up and walked over to Phoebe, Paige and Leo who were now standing next to the BOS. The book was open at the Titan's.

"Look I can't promise anything but the best I can do is talk to the elders about you guys being goddesses" Leo said and orbed out.

"Paige did you feel that?" Phoebe asked

"Feel what?" Paige asked confused.

"A breeze!" Phoebe stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Phoebe there was no breeze" Chris said looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Well if it wasn't a breeze then what was it?" Phoebe asked. A swirl of wind appeared and a person formed.

"A titan!" Paige said. Chris immediately pushed Phoebe to the ground and shouted

"Don't look into her eyes!"

Paige grabbed the closest potions and went to throw them at the lone titan but suddenly the titan's eyes flashed silver and Paige turned to stone. Piper burst into the room at that moment and blew up the titan. The Titan re-formed and swirled out of the room. Chris stood up and helped Phoebe up.

"Phoebe, Chris why is Paige a statue?" Piper asked.

"Well you know that thing you just tried to blow up" Chris said.

"Yeah, was that a titan?" Piper asked.

"Yip and it turned Paige to stone" Chris said.

"Okay I still have to take the kids downstairs but when I get down there I'll send up a lepricorn and one of the seven dwarfs" Piper said and left the attic.

"So what now future boy" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Hey at least she is alive in my future she died when the female titan attacked" Chris said.

"Well at least it never got to that" Phoebe said and patted Chris's shoulder.

**Done, thanks for reviewing the last chapter **

**Review if you want the next chapter, I just want to clarify that I can't remember how the female titan transported and I think her name was meta.**

**Charmed-rebel 15**

**Xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm so sorry for taking so long, please forgive me. I've skipped forward in time a little bit so this one takes place in **_**valley of the dolls part 1 **__**and Piper isn't extremely chipper but she is trying to get her mind off Leo, who still left to become an elder.**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or any of the charmed characters. I only own my characters.**

**On with the story….**

_**Chapter 5-**_

_**Past**_

Summer was sitting on the floor in the attic playing with an old teddy that Piper gave her, while her dad read the book.

"Daddy what cha doing?" Summer asked.

"Just writing a spell for the sisters" Chris said. A blue glowing portal appeared in midair and young woman appeared.

"Auntie Mist!" Summer exclaimed and ran towards Mist. Mist grabbed Summer and picked her up and hugged her. She looked at Chris.

"Chris, Fredja is worried and quite frankly the elder is getting on everybody's nerves including mine" Mist said giving Summer a quick peck on her forehead before sitting her on the floor.

"You've to keep him for a little while longer, the more demons the sisters vanquish the safer Wyatt is and will be!" Chris said sighing.

"I don't think you realize how much you're asking of us Chris!" Mist snapped.

"I know exactly how much I'm asking of you but if you actually want a future then stop moaning and help me!" Chris said harshly.

"Fine I've-" Mist started but got cut off by Piper shouting down stairs.

"Chris are you up there?"

"Yeah Piper up here…Mist go before she gets here!" Chris said and Mist touched her necklace and raced into the blue portal. Just then piper walked in holding a baby monitor.

"Chris I'm going to the park with Wyatt and I was wondering if you'd let me take Summer with us?" Piper asked. Summer's little face lit up at that.

"Um I don't know Piper…You've got a demon to vanquish" Chris rubbing the back of his neck.

"Chris come on lighten up a little bit" Piper told him smiling slightly. Chris seemed to think at this, he wanted his daughter to have a little bit of a proper childhood, which was one of the reasons he brought her in the first place.

"Fine but on one condition" Chris said and Piper raise her eye-brow which Chris took as an indication to carry on "Only if I can come to, I don't want to miss out on the little important things like my father did to me"

"Yay! Daddy's going to push me on the swing" Summer cheered loudly. Chris and Piper just giggled at the girl as she ran out the room.

"Come on Chris or she'll probably leave without us!" Piper stated and they both left the attic.

Piper and Chris got Summer and baby Wyatt ready and then they all got into Piper jeep and headed for the park.

_**Park**_

They had been at the Park for 15 minutes and already Summer had made friend with the other kids that were playing in the park. Wyatt was in his pram chewing on a teething ring while Piper and Chris sat on one of the park benches that had a perfect view of the park.

"Your family must be really proud of you Chris" Piper said and Chris just looked at her shocked.

"What do you mean?" Chris questioned.

"What I mean is you're raising a smart, beautiful little girl all on your own and you're trying to protect my son too" Piper said with a small smile.

"Thanks Piper, It means a lot coming from you" Chris said softly. An extremely happy Summer bounced up to Chris and Piper.

"Daddy, can I please get an ice cream!" Summer said with her big green puppy dog eyes that she inherited from Chris. Chris could get away with anything when he was younger due to his puppy dog eyes, so how was he going to resist even cuter eyes.

"Fine but you have to eat all you dinner, promise?" Chris said hold out his pinky. Summer quickly wrapped her small pinky around her father's bigger one and brightly saying.

"I promise Daddy!"

Chris stood up and took Summer's hand gently, while Piper put the brakes up on the pram so it would move. They quickly walked over the ice cream van and Piper bought three cones; one Chocolate with sprinkles for Chris, one strawberry with a chocolate flake in it for Summer and on vanilla with raspberry sauce for herself. They ate their ice creams in silence as they walked back to Piper's jeep. Once their ice creams were finished Piper drove them back to the manor and soon her and Chris were working on the dinner while Wyatt was sleeping. Summer walked slowly into the kitchen and stood out of harm's way.

"Piper can I help you and Daddy make the dinner?" Summer asked in a small voice.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry but everything's practically cooked now!" Piper sad and she saw the little girls face drop "How about you set the table with Paige." The young girl nodded eagerly and Piper handed her some napkins. Summer took them and ran in the dining room to help Paige. Chris was smiling silently in the corner of the room but he was brought out of his happy thoughts by an elder orbing in.

"_Oh no, this can't be good" Chris thought to himself. A panicked expression appe__ared on his face but it left as quickly as it came._

"What do you want?" Piper asked the elder annoyed.

"It's about Leo, Piper and it is not good news" The elder said. Chris face instantly paled for a couple of seconds and regained color once Piper started calling for her sisters. Phoebe and Paige came running in ready to fight but stopped confused when they saw the elder. Piper just gave them a _'don't ask and listen'_ look and the elder continued.

"Leo is missing and since he is now an elder-"

"Rub it in!" Piper muttered but the elder ignored her and carried on.

"It could be potentially dangerous for the elders and the magical community if a demon has him"

"Don't worry we'll handle it!" Phoebe said and with that the elder orbs off leaving three shocked sisters and one extremely worried Chris.

_**Resistance**_** (future)**

Piper had basically taken charge of the resistance while Chris wasn't there. Bianca hadn't come back since she found out where Chris and Summer were, the good thing is Bianca doesn't know what time they're in. Henry Jr had managed to convince Pandora to stay at the resistance and not go back to Wyatt. Alex was trying to stay strong but she was crumbling in side and it was affecting her powers. Caleb had been trying to get Melinda back to the resistance ever since he saw her first kill, it was a young girl about 15, she was part witch, part wood nymph and all she did wrong was be happy.

Henry Jr was scouting the streets of a rundown San Francisco alone (as everyone else was busy with other jobs) not that he cared because he didn't; he had enough powers to defend himself. He could orb, telekinetically orb objects, blow _things_ up and deflect most objects and powers used on him. Henry Jr came to a stop when he heard a whimpering coming from an old boarded up building. He readied himself for any kind of attack as he slowly approached the weak wooden door. Junior gentle pushed the door open and stepped in, the door closed again behind him. The room was pitch black so Henry let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he looked for a light switch. Eventually his eyes sort of adjusted so he put his hand on the wall and slowly started walking, his hand never leaving the wall. After some time he found the light switch and flicked it on. As the light came on Henry forgot he was still walking and tripped and landed face first on the floor. He groaned a bit as he rolled onto his back. Junior pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled himself into a sitting position. When he opened his eyes and saw a foot next to his foot, his eyes slowly drifted up the obvious young man's body until they landed on his face. Henry's eyes grew bigger in shock because sitting beside him, unconscious, was him supposed to be dead ex-boyfriend; that he was still pretty must in love and had yet to move on from. _Mark Damon__._

"Mark?" Henry squeaked out when he saw the other man's eyes open.

"Henry!" Mark's weak voice stated.

**A/n-This chapter is** **done****,**** I am so** **sorry I made you want so long for this but I hope you like it as must as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I have a question….What can Summer's middle name be?**

**Piper**

**Elizabeth **

**Victoria**

**Or if you have a better one please, please let me know. You never know it might go better with **_**'**__**Summer Halliwell/Perry' **_

_**Remember I don't update until you review so please review.**_

_**Charmed-rebel 15 xx**_


End file.
